


Batman's Worldwide Taxi Service

by crypt_mirror



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark, First Time, M/M, Missing powers, Solar Flare, new power, super flare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman loses his powers everytime he uses his new power, the Super Flare. He also loses his clothes. Faster than you could say --Hot Naked Kryptonian Ass, Batman appears each time to pick up one naked Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman's Worldwide Taxi Service

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a "Super Flare" fic: [The Flare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3443507) couple of months back, that one is a little bit more intense than this one. Each one is a standalone story. 
> 
> In the comic books Batman is the one who always shows up when he losses his powers... All.Three.Times.Twice Clark is naked when he finds him. Twice. But I'll make it three. I used some canon events and put my own spin on them. Superman #38 is the Super Flare issue, of course there is a bunch of issues that lead up to his fight with Ulysses. Also used Batman/Superman Annual #2 and Superman#40. Yes, I'm a sucker for this storyline. 
> 
> I'm very partial to the Supes and Bats version by Jim Lee in New 52. I like to think that Superman is younger than Batman, but not with an age difference like in BvS. Although that works too! Well, that's a different story for another time. Ahhh..BvS. Affleck and Cavill. Yup!
> 
>  Translated into Chinese by klkier17 at: http://darada.lofter.com/post/34002f_9e5dacc
> 
> See notes in the end.

Batman's Worldwide Taxi Service

 

I.

First. Outskirts of Metropolis.

The first time of course was after the fight with the being called Ulysses. Ulysses was going to use his energy to tap into the Earth's core and cause a massive earthquake.When Clark unleashed his heat vision to stop him, Ulysses attempted to absorb his powers but instead the resulting energy counter reaction caused a giant heat flare that detonated and leveled everything within a quarter mile. Instead of absorbing energy both Ulysses and Superman ended up powerless. His cells depleted during the battle, thus beating Ulysses at great cost to him.

Batman did not know this as he saw the bright white flash from a distance. He waited for a couple of minutes, holding his breath for the familiar red cape to come fluttering up the horizon. When there was nothing he went to the impact site. After checking the air for any radiation, he came out of the Javelin.

He found Superman, lying still on the rocky ground. He feared the worst. Quickly he knelt on the ground next to him. "Superman, it's me,Batman.” No answer. But he could see his chest moving. Relief flashed within him, at least he's breathing. Therefore not dead.

There was a slight groan but that was it, he was barely conscious. After a quick assessment he determined he did not have any severe injuries. Bruce saw the cuts all over his body. And the beginnings of bruises over some of them. He knew then that Clark-- Superman had lost his powers. He passed a portable scanner over him, the readout indicated no broken bones or internal bleeding. Good.

"Ughh.." Another groan came from the body next to him.

Something flipped within Bruce. He wasn't used to seeing his friend beat up and bruised like this. His breathing was deep and too far in between. As if every breath was being torn out from him. Bruce knew he had to get him away from here, fast. He was just too weak. He moved his head carefully to help his breathing.

Somehow the entire suit was not able to withstand the blast. Blue and red bits of the Kryptonian material were either barely on him or on the ground. Granted he was covered with a large amount of soil, dust and rubble. Even with all that debris on him, it hardly concealed his smooth, muscled perfection....he gritted his teeth. He couldn't understand, why now out of all times Clark's nudity was distracting. He is in the JL for God's sake where he sees fine specimens both human and alien.

He knelt on the ground next to him."Superman, let’s get you out of here."

This time he opened his eyes briefly in acknowledgement then shut again, "B." He barely whispered.

It was amazing that he was the one that was here. Some off planet crisis dispatched most of the JL. Him. Alone. Not Green Lantern -- you know the one who could levitate stuff with a power ring, not Diana-- who'd just pick up Clark like a piece of tissue and fly. Hell he'll even take Barry at this point, instead it was him, human him.

He sighed deeply, "Come on, come on," Somehow he managed to pick up Clark in a bridal carry. As his head flopped to the side and settled against his chest, something clutched inside him. What if nobody got to him. Worse what if it was Luthor or any of those who want nothing else but to hurt him. Bruce instinctively tightened his hold. He just wanted him out of there ...to safety. So here he was carrying about 250 pounds of solid Kryptonian extremely aware that Superman's uncovered groin was right directly in front of his face, he felt his heart rate pick up. No! it is an unsecured location with a weakened Superman, yes the urgency of the situation is indeed causing this reaction, well plus, he had to put his hands somewhere which required some adjustments, to hold him securely. The man saves the world at least once a week the least he could do was not drop him. Of course.

He called the Watchtower. "Cyborg, keep eyes on this location. I've secured Superman." Inside the Javelin he finally got Clark settled on the chair. His hand brushed and lingered over his friend's chest as he covered him with a blanket.

As he bent over him, to belt him securely, Clark’s head came up, his face almost brushed Bruce's. Superman ...once you get pass the flying, the godly physique and charisma, the smooth baritone voice. Once you get pass ALL of that, a few people actually notice Clark's eyes. Not easy since the alien hovered most of the time when in uniform. But right now, Bruce was staring straight right into them. Otherworldly blue eyes piercing yet warm at the same time, two to five different shades of blue depending on how the light hits them, almost like a prism, good thing he wears those light refracting glasses....those eyes, now bleary and weary blinked at him. "Thank you," he breathed, his lips mere two inches away and not moving. Bruce froze, this was the most intimate distance he's been with his best friend.

Bruce has always considered himself fluid when it came to his sexuality. As for Clark, during the time he has known him he had always been with Lois, until they broke up two years ago. There's Lana before that. A fling or two before that in college but otherwise that was pretty much it, as far as he knew and there wasn't much he did not know -- he was Batman after all.

Bruce's heart stilled as Clark's warm exhale teased his face. Smooth Kryptonian lips brushed over human ones. Bruce closed his eyes, their lips pressed together. It was gentle, warm, tiny pulses of heat over his skin, tasting then exploring, their tongues lightly touched. Then it was over like a barely remembered dream. All you know was that it was good and that it happened. Clark leaned back, eyes half closed, long sooty eyelashes against his cheek,"God! That was something... Huh?" He said his tone flippant. Then his eyes glazed over, "B, everything hurts ..so....tired ..." His voice faded, his eyes slid shut.

"It's ok, Clark. Rest. I'm here. You're safe."

The next day Clark woke up in the Batcave. They talked about what happened. Clark had a new power, now christened -- Super Flare. Basically a discharge of all his solar energy, leveling everything within a quarter mile radius. The bad part though it would take twenty four hours for him to recharge.

“Along with all your other powers. Now you have one more. If this was any other person I would be worried, but its you.” Bruce said as he tapped at the pages of data on his tablet.

As Bruce was talking, he noticed his best friend duck his head, his cheeks turning a brighter red. "Umm ...thanks B. I guess my uniform got burned off ..huh." He noticed Clark fussing at the sheet covering him as he sat up on the cave's fully equipped hospital bed. Both of them very much aware that there was nothing else under that sheet.

After a couple of beats of silence. Bruce cleared his throat."You should have the fortress reconfigure your suit. And remember for the next 24 hours, you're as human as the rest of us."

"Yeah, I should. Thanks. " He said as he twisted the sheet with his hand.

"Sure." Bruce decided to give him space so he walked off to another part of the cave. "Alfred left clothes for you by the lockers." He added--oh so casually.  
He could hear Clark shuffle behind him as he hurriedly got out of bed tugging the sheet with him, then a barely suppressed "Owww" as he bumped into a table. Bruce hid a smirk and thought how very Clark Kent of him.

Nobody brought up the other stuff that happened. Of course neither of them was the type that would forget barring mind control, magical possession or an odd Kryptonite variety.

Bruce decided to push the incident out of his head and chalked it up to stress from the trauma of the flare. Clark was rushing to get back to Metropolis, mumbling something about finishing a story. After changing, the vigilante walked him to the stairs. Clark turned to him, a slight smile on his lips, the " Clark- farm boy " one. He shifted his weight to one foot and then to the other. Bruce had a mental image of Clark shuffling endlessly. God. He thought. The man was clearly uncomfortable. So uncomfortable he actually felt _bad_ for him.

Bruce opened the door. "Kent, for crying out loud, just leave."

Clark actually looked at him with something like relief. "Thanks." He rushed out.

Bruce just shook his head and headed towards his gym.

 

II.

Honeymoon Island, Bahamas. Six months from the last event.

 

From the beginning, Batman already knew it was a bad idea. Superman was doing some reconnaissance on a hastily abandoned secret military base reportedly doing experiments on Doomsday residues. As far as Batman knew Superman and anything Doomsday is never a good mix. Suddenly a large black cloud appeared over the island. On his instruments he saw Superman's signal streak towards the cloud.

"Superman. What. The hell. Are you doing!!!" He growled.

"The black cloud, its microscopic elements-- " he said as he focused his vision. "Batman! It's the Doomsday mist.They had abandoned the site, but somehow containment broke. It's heading towards the main island. Thousands of people are in danger!"

"Don't do anything, I'll be there in five minutes."

"There's no time. I can't freeze it it'll spread. I have to burn it fast!"

" I know what you're thinking! Don't do it!"

"There's no time!"

"Dammit! Superman!"

From Batman' s location he saw the bright flash.

Silence. Bruce knew Clark's comm was fried. He was able to track him by zeroing in on the location of his last comm.

Thirty minutes later. Sure, it was the Bahamas, but it wasn't the nice, beachy part. Clark somehow lost power in the only swampy, extremely sticky part. Bahamas' armpit. He lowered himself from his hovering jet via grapple to the muddy bank where Clark was passed out. This time he was naked and muddy. A bad look for most people, _most_ people, but of course Clark even muddy wasn't most people. God what was he thinking, he swore violently partly from the heat and other things.

"Language." A weak voice admonished. Apparently he had woken up.

"Oh, you're going to lecture me now. I told you to wait, because the Doomsday virus worked out so well for you the last time."

He sat Clark up and covered him with a blanket. "You came prepared." He huffed apparently annoyed at the Doomsday remark.

"Stop it. Hold on to me. Unlike you, I want to get out of here." He activated a signal that reeled in the grapple attached to him from the hovering jet.

"You chase Killer Croc in the sewers all the time."

They were already midair. "I could easily drop you."

He smiled at him. Muddy and smelling like dead fish or wet socks left in a gym bag for days, he still smiled. "I know you won't." Then somehow Clark seemed to be holding onto to him tighter. All hard muscles and mud pressed against his Kevlar suit. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but still muddy and smelly.

"You are cleaning the uniform and the jet after this." Batman grumbled.

Later Clark sat inside the jet a blanket wrapped tight around him just staring out of the window.

"How does it feel?" Bruce asked softly.

Clark turned to face him yet his eyes were distant, troubled. "Every cell in my body felt like an exploding supernova."

Later Bruce would reflect on how Clark would be the only person this side of the galaxy to actually know how an exploding supernova would feel like.

 

III.

Khenti Mountains, Outer Mongolia. Elevation 9500 feet  
Eight months since the last event.

 

He thought this was it. It had the potential to become really bad, really quick. Kalibak, in another attempt to prove his worth to his father, decided he could destroy Earth by himself. The Justice League barely had a warning when a wormhole opened in Mongolia. An energy weapon powered by a small sun was aimed at the Earth's core. Bruce thought, what was it with villains and the Earth's core? If they were really serious about destroying Earth, there were other far efficient ways. Seriously.

Kalibak was fast and dirty. There was no time to scramble a counter measure. Superman shot to the sky, the sonic boom in his wake shook the earth and tore the air around him.

He deflected the powerful weapon by discharging his Super Flare. The resulting force created powerful energy waves that sent Kalibak and his minions straight back into the wormhole. It also shut down said wormhole and spun them off to to some unfortunate sector in space. The Green Lantern Corps can take care of that mess. A giant crater showed up in the League's satellite images where Clark was. The dust had barely settled, Batman was already on a jet hovering close to the impact sight. They tried to raise him on a special comm link Cyborg had devised. There was no response, but his signal remained active. The League was ready to teleport to Clark's last known location.

"I have visual." Batman interrupted them over the comm.

They did not question him. You rarely question Batman but today it was different there was something else in his voice.

"Bruce, are you sure?" Diana, the only person who can talk to him when he's more irascible than usual or in one of his stranger moods.

"I'm sure." Then the comm wen silent.

He found him. Unconscious but alive and stable according to the sensors and of course naked again. This time his recovery was faster. By the time Bruce had opened the bay doors, Clark was already sitting up and smiling. _Smiling_.

He leaned out of the bay door of the jet. Clark just stood seemingly calm yet naked. He yelled out. "Unless you want to walk 100 miles to the next village, and freeze to death, move it Kent!"

Clark flashed him a blinding smile and climbed up. Aside from another healthy coating of dirt he didn't look any worse for wear. He stood in the middle of the jet, looking around.

"Under your seat, beneath the thermo blanket." Bruce said answering his unspoken question.

"And can you please put on clothes before you sit down."

Clark picked up the pack of clothes. "Thanks."

Bruce looked up at the cockpit mirrors, where he could see Clark wiping dust and dirt off himself with a towel. His muscles flexed and rippled with each movement. Then he scrubbed the area between his legs, Bruce shifted in his seat. He ran through his mental exercises to focus. Bruce was seriously doubting the intelligence of the people around Clark-- how could anyone not notice all _that_. It was also a testament to Clark's skill in distracting people from the sheer bulk of him and the perfection of...

Bruce thought he would never have enough of the backside, now if he just turned before he would fully put his pants on.

"Hey." The brilliant blues turned to him. The owner with his pants on already. Batman was hoping his disappointment wasn't too evident as he let out a small sigh. Of course he has seen him this naked before but still, if you can't really touch too much you might as well look, a LOT. Sure.

"Thanks for coming." Clark smiled. To Bruce he seemed a little flushed. It's all that energy discharge he reasoned.

Bruce swallowed ever so slowly before answering. "You're paying for gas next time."

"On a reporter's salary. Ooookayy."

Bruce just grunted.

"I'm hungry." His tone hopeful.

"Hungry." Bruce repeated, neutrally.

Clark gave him another easy smile. "Yep, hungry. Immense energy discharge and all."

 _I pick you up. Feed you. Oh, hell who was he kidding_. "There's a cooler in the back."

"Ok." Clark opened the cooler and pawed through its contents. He made a happy yelp and held up a roast beef sandwich. "I love Alfred!!! Hey why don't we just sit here for a minute and eat. I'm sure you're starving too."

Batman sighed. He still had to fly back plus a couple of hours of surveillance tapes to go through. He had no time to be playing picnic with Clark.

Yet somehow..."Hand me the eggplant one."

During the flight back to Gotham, Clark took a nap. One part of Bruce's mind concentrated on piloting the jet, another part was busy going through the various cargo ship traffic data going to and from Gotham harbor during the past two weeks, another part was very interested in why Clark's Kryptonian suite seems to have disintegrated each time. And then there was that niggling thought in his head....

It was dusk when he was landing the jet into the secret landing pad of his cave. He felt eyes on him. He turned and saw that Clark has been awake and was just watching him. It shouldn't bother him but farm boy Clark was being quite stealthy right now. Quietly observing him. Interesting.

They got out of the plane. Bruce headed directly to the suit locker. Clark followed wordlessly. Bruce removed his cape, his gauntlets and was starting to remove the catches on his upper torso gear.

Bruce sighed. "Are you just gonna stand there Kent. Come here and be useful. This clasp back here."

Clark eyed him closely,at first. "Sure." Suddenly Clark was behind him even without powers, Clark moved well for a big guy. A large warm hand came on top of his shoulder.

"This? Like this."The clasp came undone. He felt Clark's warm breath ghost over his neck.

"Yes."

"Need more help?"

"The other one too."

The armor came off. Bruce was left with his skin tight undershirt. He placed a hand on top of a shoulder and started massaging it.

"Bruce, why don't you sit down and let me do that."

"That's not a bad idea." He settled on the bench next to the closet.

"Killer Croc?"

"Yup."

His hands rested in both his shoulders and began kneading the muscles, slowly but firmly. Both were silent for a while. Bruce closed his eyes and relaxed into the other man's touch.

"Does that help?" Clark asked softly. A slight hesitation in his voice.

"Oh.. yes. It does." Bruce returned, voice husky. _You're good at this_.

"Too bad I don't have my powers to X-ray you." Clark stopped kneading but his hands slowly slid down over his upper back.

Bruce stood up and faced Clark. "Well we can do things the old fashioned way."His voice practically purred. He took his shirt off calmly and tossed it into a bin.

He could see Clark's Adam's apple bob. Clark sighed and blinked before he answered."It looks good. Everything, looks good, from here."

Bruce watched him, relaxed, calm, waiting. He was not about to make another move no matter how tempting.

"Aahh... Ok, I don't have my powers....I'm feeling slightly vulnerable here. But ...I hope I'm not misunderstanding ...this. I really just don't want to get punched--"He gestured helplessly. Looking once again, adorably flustered it hurt.

Bruce quickly stepped forward. Clark instinctively moved backward so quickly his back thudded against the wall behind him. "Oh..". He tensed against it as Bruce stood a mere inch from him.

"You could've destroyed my wall. And, no you are not misunderstanding anything." Bruce's hands grasped Clark's head between his hands as his lips attacked Clark's. He could feel Clark's tension uncoil as he softened against him. Clark was kissing him back as Bruce's hands slithered against Clark's abs, pressing him against the wall. He moaned against Bruce's mouth as his own hands gripped the hard muscles on top of Bruce's ass.

Bruce parted from him reluctantly." I have to finish a couple of things here." Answering Clark's puzzled look. He led Clark to a wall, where he pushed a hidden button. The panel slid, revealing a hidden staircase. "Take this all the way up it leads to my room. Make yourself comfortable and don't leave," he said firmly.

"I love how you prioritize." He teased.

The vigilante gave him one of his patented glares. "Fine. Just don't take too long." Clark said before he disappeared up the stairs.

He punched some buttons."Oracle."

"Hey boss! What'cha need?"

"I'm uploading data of the dock traffic for the last week, there's suspicious traffic coming from these two companies. Run it against all the airport and railroad traffic for the past weeks. Tracking some stolen tech from Kord industries."

"Got it! Hey heard you got to pick up naked Supes again! Bruce could practically hear her stifling a giggle. "Seriously, I need in on the naked Supes pick up--"

"Batman. Out." Bruce decided he needed to have another stern talk with the Flash and with Hal too. He knew those two were making bets again.

 

IV.

It didn't take long. He uploaded data for the Oracle, then took a shower and put on a comfortable Henley and sweats.

On the way to his room he grabbed a bottle of brandy and glasses from the bar. He ran into Alfred. "Sir, may I help you?" He said as he eyed the bottle and glasses.

"I'm fine, Alfred. Thank you."

"Mr. Kent I presume."

Bruce ducked his head then nodded slowly. He couldn't understand why he suddenly felt so self conscious with Alfred.

"Well, it's about time. I gather I should make arrangements for the patrol tonight."

"No, well... I don't think--" Great. He can't even give him a straight answer.

"Sir." Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Enjoy your night. Arrangements will be made." He said with a finality to his tone that did not allow any argument.

"Ok. Thank you. Alfred."

Alfred gave him a warm smile. "Very good, Sir. Now run along, you don't want to keep him waiting."

Bruce rushed down the hallway. He took a moment at the door, thinking about Clark inside his room. He let himself in, Clark wasn't anywhere the main bedroom suite. He saw the reporter's clothes folded neatly on a chair. Bruce decide to pour himself a drink and wait.

After a couple of minutes Clark emrged out of the shower as he stood there glass in his hand, sipping his drink. "I'm sorry about that. I had to touch base with Barbara. Here, I poured you some."

He stood there cool and calm, just being Bruce Wayne. But. Jesus! Watching Clark step out of the bathroom like that with just a towel, was like being trapped in some corny TV drama. Bruce decided he could deal with a bit of "corny" in his life right now. Clark's wet hair curled deliciously on the nape of his neck. His skin was still damp, rivulets of water ran from his solid, muscled chest and disappeared into the perfect V of his groin, the thick super plush and expensive towel was not really doing a great job hiding the unmistakable curve of his cock. Trickles of water traced their way enticingly down to his perfectly muscled calves. For the umpteenth time Bruce was thankful that the hotness was not just because of the the powers.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Clark accepted the brandy with a slight smirk. Alcohol never affected him and he rarely indulged when he was powerless. He took a sip then drank the whole thing a little too fast. Nerves. He coughed as heat suddenly flared in his chest.

"Take it easy there, Kent. Remember you're a little bit more human now." Bruce took his glass and then poured him another one.

"Yeah and feeling it." Clark took the glass and drank slowly this time. Whatever expensive stuff it was, it was awesome. "So..."

"So." Bruce carefully placed the glass on the table. Clark did the same-- things pretty much sped from there. Their bodies met, all open mouthed kissing, hands everywhere. Clark lost his towel. Bruce was suddenly shirtless barely losing contact-- Clark wasn't even sure how that happened, but he was Batman, whatever. After some hyperactive groping and graceless backward walking Clark found himself on the bed looking up at Bruce who somehow was already naked on top of him. Damn.

"Wait, are you going to be ok?" Concern clouded his midnight blue eyes.

Clark hesitated a few seconds too much for Bruce's liking..."I' m sure-" He turned bright red all the way down to his chest. With all this, Bruce thought, he still blushed. The sudden shyness was really hot and did things to him, but...

"Kent.." He said somewhat impatiently then,"Clark... just talk to me."He asked as he rolled to Clark's side.

"Umm ..I mean I've done things... with men. But never you know...you'll be my first.. Bruce." He looked at Bruce in the eye, a look that was between Superman and Clark Kent, unflinching yet vulnerable. "And I want you to be my first."

Bruce closed his eyes tight, now feeling the gravity of what they were doing. Not only a depowered Superman. He gets to deflower him too. There was a certain...pride he won't deny it. But this was his best friend. Very hot best friend. He really should stop using that word, he thought. They were having this extremely awkward conversation while both their bare hips were pressed against each other.

"Bruce, are _you_ ok?" Clark asked turning more fully to him.

He looked down into those impossible blue eyes. Trusting and giving. Only Clark can look at him with trust and somehow make _him_ feel inadequate and exposed. Clark with that look was slowly striping the armor that made Bruce function not only as Batman but also as... Bruce. His heart was a triphammer against his chest. Excited and nervous at the same time. He knew Clark felt the same way too. Bruce can't even remember when was the last time he felt like this. It was too good therefore too dangerous. What a moment to be having scruples! He wanted it, but for once he was going to let go, because ...because it felt right. Because its --Clark.

His fingers caressed Clark's shoulder as he placed a gentle, lingering kiss along his jaw,"We don't have to do this now, I don't want you to think we have to."

He really meant that. Yup. Alfred would be so proud of him right now. God.. What a time to be thinking of Alfred. He almost groaned. He deserved to be lobotomized with his own Batarang.

"Bruce, Bruce ..." Clark whispered part exasperation, all need. In one movement he pulled Bruce towards him and caught his lips. Bruce parted his mouth, their tongues tangled as Clarks's hand fisted against Bruce's hair as Bruce gripped his shoulders hard. Clark slowly slid out, his breath hot against Bruce's mouth as he whisphered, "I want this and I believe you want this too. I want you to fuck me, Bruce Wayne."

"Well, if you put it that way. How can I refuse."Superman just said: Fuck me. Shit! He almost lost it and he just wanted to pound him senseless into the mattress right now.

He calmed himself controlling his breaths and slowly kissed his way down to Clark's chest. Bruce nipped his nipples, the feel of his warm mouth and stubble scraping raw against his sensitive skin jolted Clark making him arch against Bruce. That unravelled Bruce further, he made a noise --growled as he pushed Clark back sucking and biting against his neck and shoulders.

The Bat is out, Clark thought deliriously. The sweet pain of Bruce marking him travelled straight to his balls. He moaned, making needy sounds as he pressed against Bruce aching for more contact if it were possible.

Oh! God they were both so hard right now. Bruce thought he was just gonna explode right there. That won't do. He reached over at the table and grabbed some lube. Clark watched him breathing hard and hot as he slicked his hand and himself. Bruce's cock was gorgeous and thick, so like the man himself. Clark's body vibrated with nerves and excitement at the thought of that inside him.

Bruce grabbed a pillow and placed under Clark's hips. "Ready?" He asked softly.

"Yes."He could feel Bruce's finger on his entrance slick and firm. Clark hissed at the intrusion even though he was expecting it. It felt strange, beyond intimate. Bruce worked his way in gentle, slick, skillful.

"Jesus! Bruce!"

"So sensitive and tight. Hang on, I got you just relax." Bruce moved his finger deeper as watching his reaction. He inserted another one, Clark grasped Bruce's side and bent his knees more, lifting himself to meet Bruce.

Bruce pushed his legs further, splayed him wider. He rubbed his cock in between his cheeks. Clark gasped, he gripped Bruce's ass tighter. His other hand grasped his erection, precome leaking from his slit.

He was talking over him, voice like the silk of his cape,"Clark, Clark, all that self-control with your powers. This is nothing...You can't come yet."

"I don't know...can't." He whimpered, his back arching against the bed. His hair flopped across his forehead not unlike the time Bruce found him after he lost his powers. He let go of his cock, and grabbed Bruce's thick thigh instead.

"Just hold on. Hold on ...for me." To Bruce he never looked so beautiful, skin glowing with arousal, eager to be taken. Bruce's body shuddered at the surrender and abandon. He kissed him fiercely, pining him down with his body, pressing every inch of skin on Clark. Bare flesh on bare flesh, Clark just reveled on the feel of Bruce on top of him, every twist of each muscle, each writhe, they moved together. Their cocks hot and hard grinding against each other. Bruce moved lower reaching between them, trailing kisses on the other man's stomach. Clark ran his hands on his shoulder and raked through his hair. Bruce slowly raised himself shifting their bodies. He looked down on Clark, his mouth parted,red moist lips, his eyes bright and intense focused on Bruce.

"Good,good..mm mm. Fuck! You are so ready!" Bruce grasped his thighs as he lined himself up to Clark's entrance. Clark took a moment to breath, anticipation thrumming in his groin.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"I know you won't." His words barely a whisper.

He couldn't speak after that. Batman knew with that trust, he made it his mission his Superman will never regret it. His Superman. Bruce pushed his cock forward.

The onslaught of Bruce's cock inside him made the room spin. Bruce, hard, hot and huge, it was like having the air sucked out of him, yet he wanted more. Eagerly, he raised his hips to meet Bruce. Bruce began to drive himself in and out of Clark's ass, going deeper and deeper. Gods, it was like flying and falling at the same time. Finally his cock was deep enough to graze the other man's prostrate sending hot bolts of pleasure through Clark's entire body. He closed his eyes and just let himself drown in everything as their flesh slapped against each other hard amidst the sound of moans and grunts. Somehow Bruce's hand was now on his cock stroking him, keeping in time with his hips.

Clark just held onto Bruce's sides for dear life. It was just him and Bruce. With no powers there was a pause, a silence from everything Superman. When he finally opened his eyes, the look they shared was as heavy as the heat and the smell of their sweat and sex, heavy with the silent promise of something more between them. It was different now, he knew he could never go back to what they were before. It would kill him.

Bruce never really dwelled on the possibility of him and Clark. He would quietly entertain it but then dismiss it as something that was too much of a distraction, he would reason to himself. But slowly over time Clark or Superman became part of the rhythm of his carefully constructed day. He mentally checked on Clark, initially he blamed it on the necessity of keeping track of the most powerful being in the planet-- he knew when he was off world or not, when he was in Metropolis or not, perhaps accepting an assignment in some far off country. It was something he finally accepted and lived with.

Bruce shifted his angle, hitting the spot that pushed Clark to the edge. He felt Clark swell and pulse in his hand, his entire body shuddered as he cried out cum shooting out of his shaft hitting Bruce at his chest the wet, sticky heat dripped down to his abdomen.

"Bruce! God! Please come for me!" He gasped out then moaned, "Please."

With that word the world shut down on Bruce. It was just the rush of heat flaring in him. He pounded into the firm muscled masculine body beneath him harder and faster, then, he trembled dragging a cry from his chest as came inside Clark.

Panting and sweaty, Bruce eased out of Clark before he fell unceremoniously on top of him. Neither of them spoke, neither of them minding the hot, sticky wetness in between them. Clark held onto Bruce with both arms -- not wanting to let go anytime soon. Bruce just nuzzled Clark's neck. Clark just content on giving Bruce little kisses in between sighs till they both settled down.

"Are you ok?" He asked finally.

Bruce chuckled on top of him, the sound pleasantly reverberated on his chest. The sound sweet to Clark's ears. He knew that this would be one of his favorite sounds in the world. "That should be my question."

"Nah. My turn." He said as his hand caressed Bruce's back.

The vigilante turned to one side and managed to grab his shirt from the floor. Clark was too sated to realize that Bruce had begun cleaning both of them. He suddenly felt embarrassed at the thought of Alfred picking up after them and made a mental note to clean up later.

"Hmm.. I didn't know you could be so sweet." He remarked as Bruce covered them both with a sheet, before he laid next to Clark, head on his shoulder, a leg over Clark. Bruce grunted and cocked an eye over at Clark whose eyes where somewhat half closed. One hand began to idly stroke Bruce's side. They both had marks and bruises on their bodies from both their efforts. But for Bruce to see Superman's previously perfect skin with blue and purple patches tugged something in him. He did that.

"Sorry."

"No it's fine. Believe me." Clark immediately knowing what he was worried about.

"Just... you know. I know your not used to pain."

Clark sighed lightly as he absently scratched the stubble burn on his neck, "Maybe a little less stubble next time. Anyway tell me. Who gets used to pain?" Bruce flicked at his nipple with his nail.

"Hey! Alright! Never mind." He laughed as squeezed Bruce closer to him, quietly reveling at the fact he could just relax into it without worrying about breaking him into two.

"So about the suit."

"Uhuh."

"We have to figure something out."

"Yes, dear. Don't worry." He ruffled Bruce's hair.

"Stop it. What if I wasn't around."

"Well, there's Diana, Hal, Barry, maybe even Arthur."

Thwack. Bruce had smacked him _hard_.

"Owww! God! You're dangerous!" Clark pouted as he massaged his butt. "Can I just remind you how vulnerable I am right now. You know, it's not like I planned for that to happen."

"And besides--" His voice dropped to a seductive murmur. "Now we're here." He ran a hand lightly over Bruce's cock.

"I'm not your taxi service Kent." Bruce refused to be distracted, although now his body was starting to have other ideas, again.

"I know."

"You do know I have other things to do."

"Of course. Bruce. Playboy, billionaire, vigilante ..."

"Listen." He exhaled heavily against Clark's chest. "It's just, I hate the thought of you, helpless out there, like that. I understand you need to do what you need to do. But this new power. It worries me." Bruce couldn't believe he just said that. Usually he was more guarded but Clark, he sighed internally, again this man just did things to him.

Clark's heart flipped at that. It took everything within him not to jump and cartwheel. He gave him a light kiss on his forehead. "Everything worries you." He felt Bruce suddenly stiffen against him, muscles tensing to move away from him.

"Wait, I'm not done yet. Just take it easy for a minute." He planted another kiss on Bruce, he could feel him reluctantly lean against him once again. "I'm not entirely helpless. Still sort of naked. But I have something. This time when I disperse all that energy it powers up this hard light construct on my shield. It serves as a barrier initially against debris or what not, I got it to reconfigure to clothing. It's almost the same principle as GL's ring but not as powerful. I'm still adjusting it, but I know it works."

"And people say I'm the genius." He couldn't keep the admiration in his tone, as he filed away that knowledge for future reference. Perhaps a visit to the fortress was in order, he could tweak a couple of his things too.

"I have the technology, I can rebuild it." He said in a mock serious tone. "And yes _Bruce_. Using the same tone he used when he would call him Kent. "I will share that toy with you."

The billionaire lifted his head his eyes met the reporter's smile. Clark winked at him playfully, accepting the fact he knew where Bruce's head was even as they lay there holding each other.

"We are going to be impossible together."

" I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

FIN

 

Author's Notes:

This is also a bit of a fix it for me, I guess to compensate for that whole other stuff that comes after this run in the comics. Yes, I admit I'm a big fluffy thing.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. Thanks!!

 

My Tumblr: [cryptmirror](http://cryptmirror.tumblr.com)

.


End file.
